


Pleasant Dreams

by Araminia16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good. Now, off with you, dearie and pleasant dreams.” He shooed her away with an odd gleam in his eyes before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. It all started with a cup of tea and ended with breakfast, but what exactly happened in between?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Dreams

XxOxX

Belle was surprised to find Rumplestilskin sitting at the table with the platter of tea and cups in front of him. Usually she prepared the tea and brought it out, calling for the master of the castle to come and drink it. She couldn’t see his face as he was engrossed in his task of pouring the tea into cups. He glanced up at her with his yellowed eyes and gave a grin, “Hello, Dearie. I was just about to call you down for tea!”  
Belle hurried over to the table, taking the seat at his left, “I’m not late am I? I should have been faster about making the tea for us.”

  
He waved his hand, “I decided that I wanted to make the tea for tonight. Call it a treat.” He responded with a flourish then passed her cup over to her. “I made my own special blend tonight.” Belle picked up the delicate china and brought it up to her lips, first inhaling the beverage. It smelled of vanilla, cinnamon and roses. Her first sip was tentative as the liquid eased onto her tongue immediately bringing her taste buds to life. Her eyes went quickly to Rumplestilskin who was watching her intently while sipping on his tea. He delicately held onto the chipped cup that he was so fond of while bringing it away from his lips, “Do you like it?”

  
Belle took another sip of the warm tea and felt the sweetness explode on her tongue again with the aftermath of vanilla and cinnamon. “It’s very good. Very sweet.”

  
“Ah yes! I put some honey into it I got from a deal I recently made. I wondered if it would be suitable.” Rumple took another sip of his tea and his demeanor seemed amiable.

  
Belle enjoyed watching him in a good mood and proceeded to drink the rest of the tea in larger sips. The flavor still rolled over her tongue and warmed her belly in a pleasant way. Perhaps she should find out what sort of honey and recipe that he used and make more tea like this one. “Thank you.” She smiled back at him.

  
He gave her a small toast with his cup and they continued to drink in relative and comfortable silence. The tea was gone from her cup in a few short minutes and her belly was still pleasantly warm from the beverage. In fact, the warmth in her belly seemed to be spreading a little to her chest. “I will be up in my tower all night.” He announced to her before getting up and clearing the table with a wave of his hand.

  
“I won’t disturb you.” Belle responded and pushed her chair back before getting up and smoothing down her blue dress.

  
“Take the night off.” Rumplestilskin suggested, “I didn’t build that library to collect dust you know.” His tone suggested one of lecture as he wagged his finger at her.  
“Of course.” She laughed.  
“Good. Now, off with you, dearie and pleasant dreams.” He shooed her away with an odd gleam in his eyes before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.  
Briefly Belle wondered if he was up to something but decided that it wasn’t worth her pursuit at the moment. But….he was never quite this nice for any reason at all. Belle shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the library. He would never hurt her no matter what prank he might play on her.

$$#$#$#

Belle couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore. The words on the book in front of her were blurred and she yawned. She knew that she should get up and go to bed but she couldn’t seem to find the willpower to do it and she was so comfortable right on the duvet where she read. Her body was warm to the point of being feverish from her toes to her face and she was remarkably relaxed for being at such a warm temperature. Rumplestilskin had done something to the tea she was sure but right at that moment she didn’t care with her head feeling stuffed full of cotton. She yawned and blinked once…twice….the book in her hands fell off her lap and hit the floor with a dull thud….and that was the last thing she remembered while awake.

$#$#$##

She came awake to the gentle crash of soft lips against hers and let out a gasp as her mouth opened to accept the gentle caress. She was surrounded by darkness and pressed against the softness of a feather bed adorned with silken sheets by a male body. Despite her position no fear erupted in her heart and she did not struggle against the embrace. She inherently trusted the form pressed against her for reasons that she did not know. Her body was on fire and she moved restlessly against the body above her. A hand rested against the curve of her hip and the other moved to cradle her head on his forearm to better manipulate their position. She felt hardness against the inside curve of her hip that she had only read about in her romantic books and heard about from the maids and soldiers in her father’s castle. A blush erupted on her cheeks at her position despite her hunger and her lips moved eagerly against her dream lover’s. A noise of appreciation sounded from their kiss at her responsiveness and his hand moved up her side to brush against her breast through a soft nightgown. An unfamiliar feeling was pooling in her lower belly and it made her blush harder and heat up despite the coolness of the figure above her.

  
His lips left hers to attack the pulse point at her neck. She moved her head aside to acquiesce to the attention and let out a soft moan. Her nostrils filled with the incredibly familiar scent of musk, woods and the scent she attributed to magic. It only seemed to encourage him more as he devoured the skin of her neck. His hand was at the back of her head now and manipulated her head so that he could give her more attention. The warmth in her belly was making her legs shift and brush against the leather pants that her lover wore to attempt to alleviate the ache. Her hands which had been resting at her sides moved from their place. One hand reached up to wrap around the slim back and bunch in the velvety fabric of the vest he wore. The other came up to wrap her fingers in his soft hair. She was struck with a sudden familiarity of the form above her but brushed it away as her mind was preoccupied with the burn in her body, making her lose her cognitive abilities altogether as his teeth bit softly into the curve of where her neck and shoulder met, making her give a louder gasp and arch her body into him. He gave another groan and did it again. His hand at her side was gripping her tightly before it relaxed again and continued his gentle caress against her breast, making the fire in her body stoke hotter. She felt slick and warm at the juncture of her thighs where the feelings were all pooling. She needed something there…something to make the ache go away…or make it stronger.

  
She was distracted from her wanting when his thumb brushed against her nipple through the material and she gave another whimper as her lower belly contracted. She heard her lover whisper something but she was unable to hear the words but the harsh rasp tickled at the back of her consciousness with familiarity. She was too hot….but his touch was cooling her in a delicious way. She wished she could see him now. See what sort of dream lover her mind conjured up that did delightful things to her body. His palm encompassed her breast now and massaged the soft flesh. Her lower body moved and arched against his and during her wiggling she managed to press their lower bodies together. The contact of his hardness against her womanhood as she arched again made her cry out softly and her hands tightened on their respective places as it sent delicious sparks of lightning arcing through her body and made the ache worse. She repeated the motion and her lower body clenched again as she gave another gasp. This was what she needed.

  
Her lover snarled and moved his hand to still her hips before she could do it again. He let out several soft pants against the flesh of her neck and his body quivered above hers. He moved his head away from her neck so that his hair was near her face. His grip was hard against the soft bone of her hip as she struggled beneath him. She wanted this and he was stopping her. It was frustrating her and she tightened her grip on his hair and moved his head to the side where she could give him the same attention that he had given her neck. Her lips were inexperienced and overeager when her teeth accidentally sank into the tendon of his neck as she was kissing him. He let out a grunt and moved his hips hard against hers. Sensation flooded her body and her instinct took over as she wrapped her legs around his slim hips to keep him in place and did it again. Her loud moan must have been what was needed because he moved his hand off of her hip and buried his face in her neck as he kissed the flesh there. Her hands tightened and loosened as he moved his lower body against hers. He stopped and shifted his arms away and rested on his forearms on either side of her head, braced his knees on the bed for better leverage.

  
“Please.” She whimpered and moved beneath him. She had never felt anything like what she was feeling now and she didn’t want it to stop.

  
His answering growl and thrust was the answer she wanted to have and she ground her lower body against his in rhythm. His thrusts were hard and harsh and her core bloomed for him. She cried out as the coils wound tighter and tighter where their bodies met and she started to thrash her head back and forth as the feeling was starting to overwhelm her inexperienced body. She started to shake as the crescendo of her climax approached. Her breaths were coming in short gasps and keening cries and her grip was near death on her lover’s jacket. She curled her body around his and tensed up. It was at that point that her body refused to pull her over the edge…what edge she didn’t know but she wanted there and couldn’t get there. “Please.” She sobbed. “I…I….”

  
“Shhhh. My Belle. Shhhh. Relax.” The voice of Rumpelstilskin sounded near her ear, his raspy tone was even harsher now with his excitement.

  
“Rumple.” Belle gasped out and then gasped again and his lips descended on hers as he pulled his hips back and just as she was about to make a sound of protest he shifted his body his hand pressed against the soft flesh of her thigh under the nightgown. His touch both relaxed her and tensed her. She didn’t know what he was going to do with her now. Her thighs were starting to quivered slightly again. “Rumple, please.” She whined. Now that she knew it was him she her excitement had only grown stronger.

“Gods, Belle. So beautiful.” His hand crept higher and delved into the abundant wetness. He gave another groan, “So wet.”

  
His words caused her to blush and she opened her legs to him further in invitation. She was both surprised and unsurprised that Rumple was her dream lover. She had feelings for the imp, more feelings for him than she had for her fiancé. “Rumple.”

  
“You aren’t pushing me away. I’m a monster and you are letting me touch you like this.” His voice was filled with wonderment as his fingertips delved into her soft, wet flesh still sensitive from their activities. Her reply vanished from her mind as her head tilted back and the fingertips explored more. She gave a yelp when they brushed against a particularly sensitive part of her anatomy. “There it is.” He growled in a soft voice triumphantly and he moved so that he was laying on his side right next to her. She turned her hips toward him and hooked a leg over his hip to give him better access.

  
“I want to see you.” She gasped out as he continued to play with her softly with his fingertips, which were only slightly less soft than normal skin.

  
It was a few moments before a few candles flared to life and her blue eyes met with his dark orbs that shined in the dim light. He looked unhappy about her request and it showed in his expression, “It would be better for you not to see me.” She admired his skin and expression. A part of her wanted to see all of him and to touch him as well.

  
“This is better.” She whispered as she arched again against the fingertips, flooding her body with more of the addictive feelings he was evoking in her.

  
The bed was canopied and adorned with golden sheets. Her hand came up to caress his cheek as she stared at him. His fingers pressed harder into her wetness and her breathing sped up. She was fast approaching the point where she had been before with only a few flicks of his wrist. “So beautiful….” He growled out as his hand stroked her faster. Her body was starting to quiver again and her cries turned into soft keens as she shut her eyes and moved her head back and forth once more. “Come for me.” He growled out and pressed his fingers in just the right way to make her come undone.

  
She cried out his name as her body convulsed and quivered. He continued to stroke her mercilessly through her climax, prolonging it as his greedy eyes took in her form and her reactions, wanting to drive her higher and higher and never stop. Finally the sensations ebbed away and her body’s movements calmed until she was panting and flushed and relaxed in a way that she had not been before in all her years. Her eyes opened again to a reverent imp staring at her. “Rumple…”

“My good girl…” He told her and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She gasped as he moved his fingers more and watched as he lifted his hand from between her thighs. She saw that his other fingers were stained and shining with copious amounts of fluid.

  
“Rumple.” She reached for him to cup his cheek in her palm. “What about you?” Her tired eyes flashed down to look at the front of his pants. She thought she spied the bulge in the leather from his manhood and the thought of touching him like that brought the heat back into her body, making her flush again. She wanted to touch him and make him feel like she felt. Just as she was about to reach down for him he stopped her with his hand at her wrist. Her eyes flashed up to him in disappointment.

  
“I wish we could do this forever, but sadly this must end.” He sighed and just before Belle could ask him what he meant she fell into darkness.

#$#$#$#

Belle awoke to the sun streaming into the library. The light made her flinch and she sat up on the sofa that she had been using to read on. Despite the awkward position of her body and head she felt refreshed and relaxed. It could have been that dream. A blush stained her cheeks again. She felt the heat of it on her skin. That had been such an odd dream. She had never had such thoughts before about anyone and was surprised that her mind could come up with such an elaborate fantasy with nearly no knowledge about it. Her eyes spied the book on the floor and she quickly picked it up, closing it and smoothing the pages out. She set the book down on the table and stood up. Wetness trickled down her thigh and she sat back down, mortified. She would need a bath. Who knew dreams could affect one like that.  
She hurried down the corridors, hoping to avoid her master. She didn’t think she could look him in the eye after what happened in her dream. She would need time to collect herself.

$%$%$

The bath was easily accessed and the castle used magic to fill it with warm water. She sank into the tub with a soft noise of satisfaction. She set about to washing her body as normal and thought about her dream more in depth. Could Rumplestilskin have done that to her? Could he get inside her head with magic like that? If he had…was she upset about it? She thought about the tea that he served her and odd feelings that surfaced after that. She was caught in her musings until her washcloth delved between her thighs and she moved it over her womanhood. She gasped and trapped her hand between her thighs in surprise. Her other hand gripped the wooden tub tightly as sharp aftershocks of pleasure ran through her body. Belle relaxed and released the tub with a sigh. That was something she wasn’t going to be doing again. Her hand released the washcloth and it floated to the surface . She watched the cloth float atop the water and continued her musings for a few more minutes.

$%$$%$

Belle hurried down to the kitchen and prepared a quick breakfast for the master of the castle, hoping that he would not chide or berate her for her lateness. She didn’t really want to play a verbal game today with him. She wanted to avoid him altogether but then he would pry. Her face heated again. She didn’t want him to pry. Her hands started to shake as she tried to pick up the tray but she quieted them before picking it up and taking a deep breath as she entered the dining area.

  
He was sitting at the table with a glass of wine in front of him. “Hello, dearie.” He spoke to her without looking back at her.

  
Belle almost jumped and lost the tray to the floor but kept walking and brought about a smile as she set the tray down next to him. “Hello, Rumplestilskin.”

  
“Ah, there’s breakfast. Only a little late…By the way, how did you sleep, Belle? Well? You must have been relaxed for you to sleep in like that.” His eye was on her as he spoke.

  
That’s it. She couldn’t do this. He knew something. He had to know something. She fought the blush rising in her cheeks again. “No. My night was uneventful.” She lied to him and avoided his gaze by putting her own breakfast in front of her and sat down.

  
“Ah. Pity. I was in my tower all night procuring a new ingredient for a potion I've been making.”

  
She let out a sigh of relief in her head. Of course he didn't do it. She started to eat her meal and out of the corner of her eye she watched him watch her as he ate. She couldn’t place the look he was giving her. His gaze was soft and distant even though he was looking in her direction. “What potion is that?”

  
“Nothing you would be concerned with, Belle. Perhaps I will do it again. It was a potion I enjoyed creating.”

  
“Perhaps you should if you enjoyed it.” Belle agreed.

  
His grip on his wine glass tightened imperceptibly as he continued to gaze at her. “I did enjoy it very much, dear girl.” He sipped the wine and she shivered at his gaze before taking another bite of her breakfast.  
“Maybe you can make some of that tea again sometime. It was really quite good.” She looked away from him, teasing him and wanting to know if he really knew what she was talking about.  
“Maybe I shall, Belle….maybe I shall.” The gleam in his eye and his smirk went mostly unnoticed by the girl next to him as he turned away from her to admire a tapestry on the wall.

 

XxOxX

  
Good? Bad? Did he really drug her and get into her head? Or is it all a coincidence? Or was she dreaming at all? :)


End file.
